originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Top Smith
"Come at me brah!" — Pop Top Johnny "Pop Top" Smith, better known as Pop Top, is the fan made tritagonist of Night in the Woods. According to Longest Night, his sign is Mundy. Appearance Pop Top is a cat with grey fur and red hair. He has large beige eyes and his right ear is also notched from a dog attack, and Pop Top can be seen flicking this ear frequently throughout the game while idle. Her attire consists of an black shirt with a long red stripe at the bottom, with a red hoodie with black sleeves and hood. Pop Top also has dark brown jeans and wears red boots. It's been stated by Mae herself that Pop Top believes he's rather short and plump like her. Personality Johnny Smith has a troubled past, primarily with Drug and Alcohol Abuse. He was instructed to "repress" these issues by Dr. Hank. His smoking and drinking is later revealed to be a byproduct of Child Abuse. Like Mae, he's snarky and, at first, short with those around him, even referring to himself as "a psychopath." As the game progresses, he becomes slightly more compassionate, sometimes comforting others who question their personal worth. He seems to worry about his old friend from high school, Mae Borowski, and appears to genuinely care for her. Possibly due to his drug habits, Pop Top is rather gothic and often reminisces about Possum Springs as "fake". He often reflects on how much has changed since Mae and Pop Top had been away for college. After being prescribed to do so by Dr. Hank, Pop Top keeps a journal. Pop Top has been confirmed to suffer from Tourette Syndrome. Background Pop Top was born in either 1996 or 1997, being age 20 in the year 2017. He is the only child of parents whose families worked the coal mines in Possum Springs for generations. Since the mine closed they’ve worked and saved money to enable Pop Top to be the second member of the family to attend college. Pop Top went for three semesters, dropped out, and moved back into his parents' basement. Mae has always been a bit troubled: repetitive, nonrhythmic motor movement or vocalization involving discrete muscle groups. And recently, he has paranormal abilities. When he was in high school his mental disorder caused him to be bullied multiple times, leaving him to be home schooled by his mother. He has no idea how to cope with having Tourette Syndrome, but through sheer chance he begins to notice something dark going on in town, a trail of clues leading up into the woods. In Lost Constellation Pop Top is shown to be younger and was asking his sister about killing someone with a chainsaw at a young age, but they then enter into a conversation about jail, where Pop Top asks about a ghost story which then leads onto the game, with Pop Top interrupting the story to state his opinion on what is happening. Relationships He and Mae are old friends from school, till they went to separate colleges. They meet up again, only this time, he's hanging out with Steve Scriggins, who thought Pop Top was one of the most awesome crooks in Possum Springs. He and Mae are still friends to the end. Friends *Gregg - Gregg is Mae's best friend from high school. Pop Top and the two were well known for being troublemakers around town, and often committed acts that they vaguely refer to as "crimes". Gregg seems to have calmed since high school, but is re-inspired to do similar things to what they did when they were younger when Mae and Pop Top returned, a fact addressed in the game by Angus. *Mae - Mae and Pop Top also become very close friends if she is hung out with. Mae seems to understand him and the problems he goes through. Pop Top sometimes doesn't understand Mae or her family but he tends to get along with her and finds her rather interesting and peculiar. Pop Top even visits her home and family, something not even Gregg has done. *Steve Scriggins - Steve is Pop Top's "partner-in-crime", the two would constantly burglarize every joint in Possum Springs and steal various items. Family Pop Top's family is unknown. Events (WIP) Day/Night 1- The game starts off with Mae reading off white dialoge on a black screen. The full dialoge reads this: In the year Granddad died We had the worst flood since 1998 Gregg was trapped on top of a dog house The power was out for two days Casey Hartley came by in his dad's boat And I laughed when I saw him Granddad left me an apple crate of books He loved ghost stories And quoted them to himself on the hospital bed "They went looking for the gods and died in lonely places." on his last day he sat up suddenly and stared bug-eyed through the window at the old train from somewhere else he turned to my dad eyes still wide "this house is haunted" he said and died. After the dialoge, you start off as Mae on a train. The train is heading towards her hometown, Possum Springs. You can look around the train at different things. On the left, you will run into a TV. When the TV turns on, it will switch to a show named "Garbo and Malloy". If you go farther left, you will run into The Janitor. He'll ask you to get him a Fisacola, which you have to get to progress the game. After aquiring the Fisacola, Mae gives it to the Janitor saying, "One freeasscola.". The Janitor then lets you through, and you end up at the Train Station. Mae was expecting her parents to be there, but there is no one to be found. She then has to hike through the woods to get back home. In scene after the Train Station, Mae has to climb a failed log load. While doing so, one of the logs break and causes the rest of the logs to tumble down with it. She is then able to climb over the rest of the logs and into the next scene. In the next scene, Mae is found at the old abandoned Sawmill Park. She is able to interact with the broken ship, saying that it's "Just a thing for weird animals to eat and have babies in.". To progress onto the next scene, Mae must 'triple' jump from the ship onto the branch, then jump and walk on the wire. Once she reaches the far left, she will fall onto her stomach and be caught by Aunt Molly (insert link here). She will tell Mae that she found her, "In the very off-limits playground." and will tell her to "get in the car.". Mae will say no to this, while Aunt Molly responds, "Do you want to spend your first night back in jail, Mae?", which Mae replies with "No." After getting in the car, Mae will arrive inside her house. Stan Borowski is seen sitting on the couch, and Mae will go to talk to him. She mentions that he was not there at the train station to pick her up, and Stan replies with, "I thought you were coming home tomorrow night!", which Mae replies with, "You thought wrong!". Stan asks Mae if she said 'hello' to Aunt Molly for him, which she says, "I say hi for no one. Eff the cops!". She then says she will go to bed, and after the last dialoge, the first journal entry is made, reading, "". She will then go to bed, triggering the end of Day 1. Endings Gregg ending To get the Gregg ending, all you need is to: *Hang out with Gregg till the last playable band practice When you enter the location you will enter it with Gregg. You will start to have a conversation, but then there will be choices if you will tell Casey's parents about his death. Mae will also ask Gregg if she can move to Bright Harbor with him and Angus. He politely refuses, but says she's welcome to visit any time she wishes. After the conversation, Angus and then Bea will come in. Bea ending To get the Bea ending, all you need is to: *Hang out with Bea till the last playable band practice When you enter the location you will enter it with Bea. You will start to have a conversation, but then there will be choices if you will tell Casey's parents about his death. Mae suggests to Bea that they go on a road trip together to get out of Possum Springs for a while, telling Bea that she's "home enough", and that an episode of derealization wouldn't occur if the pair stuck together on the road. After the conversation, Angus and Gregg will come in and then throw a funny insult to Bea and Mae. If you throw an insult to Gregg and Angus, Angus states that he and Gregg haven't been insulted in forever. Quotes "And iz not my fault I'm a total trashfire!" "I'm a total trash mammal!!" — While drunk at a party "Remember to water and feed him. If you ever hurt him I will kick your ass into the ground. He was mine first." — Talking to Angus about Gregg "No like when your body is like 'Uh whoa I almost died,' and you get all hyper because you're filled with dolphins." — After managing to escape from the collapsing mine with Bea, Gregg, and Angus "Obviously the world is seriously screwed up, but we're all gonna die if we don't keep living." "Just because that online test said that your best chance at being happy is a situation where everyone already likes you, but they mostly leave you alone except when they're delivering food to you . . . that doesn't mean you can hide in your room and wait for that to happen. That's how Hermits are made, Mae, and they die alone in the middle of Winter, waiting for pizza from friends they don't want to see." — While talking to herself in the mirror before the party. "That's me. A miracle." — While talking to her mom when her mom thought Mae was pregnant. Trivia *Mae actually hates beer, and only got drunk because she was nervous. *Mae plays the bass guitar (that she got for her 16th birthday) in a band with her friends, and they make her play even though she doesn't know the songs. However, if the player "plays" the songs perfectly, Gregg and Bea comment on her skill, and she replies simply, "All in a day's work." *Mae cannot drive and doesn't own a license. *Before the Build #118 update, Mae appeared to have three shoes upon waking up in her room, this was clearly a mistake that the developers forgot to fix. *Mae, as shown through her night-time dreams, is able to 'Astral Project'. *These powers are presumably gifted from the Black Goat, similar to Eide's powers to walk through walls being given to him by the Black Goat. *Mae has not had sexual intercourse, no matter what choice to say "yes" or "no" the player chooses at the gates in the graveyard. *Demolition is said to be Mae's calling. *She barely knows that whales aren't fish. *During the time she spent in college, Bea was said to have done Mae's bass parts on her computer. Bea replies as to, "I understood them as bass parts." and then says she'll turn them off. *Mae's voice can be heard when she is about to sleep or if she jumps three times.